chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Stormsail
Name: Robert Surname: Stormsail Title/Nickname: Captain Race: Human Class: Hunter Age: 28 Appearance: Brown military cut hair with a beard, he's also quite muscular due to the manual labour done as a sailor. Alignment: he generally tries to make the right decision, but when push comes to shove, he's willing to make the tough decisions. Psychology: Robert grew up in a military family, he loves the navy life and would love nothing more than to set sail across the blue into unknown lands, he is a wise-cracker and is generally known to drink with his men and sometimes forgets exactly how much he's drank. Birthplace: Kul Tiras Actual residence: Tiragarde Keep Background: Robert was brought up in a military family in Kul Tiras, he is the second of three children in the family, Robert always had gotten along with his older brother, his younger sister on the other hand was a handful, Roberts parents always believed anything his sister said and this had gotten Robert into problems with his parents. Robert found the sea to calm his mind and let him clear his thoughts, Robert became determined to make a name for himself and prove to his parents that he was not the troubled son they thought he was. As Robert got older and his house became troubled with the loss of his brother in an accident, Robert became less socialable within his family and eventually joined the Kul Tiras Navy as soon as he was of age. The Navy gave him a new life and an outlit of comradery that Robert enjoyed, and after vigorous training on the seas and encouragement from his friends, Robert was set out on active duty to patrol and help defend Kul Tirian waters, he soon saw the destruction that war reaped against Kul Tirian people and became determined to make a difference in the world. Robert was first noticed by high command on his 3rd tour of duty when a tropical storm hit the coast of Stranglethorn Vale. The storm came without warning and soon his Captain ordered the crew to bring the ship back to port, soon after, the Captain was crushed by a falling mast and the storm continued to batter the ship relentlessly. As the helmsman was washed overboard Robert helped the lieutenant regain control of the ship and the ship was luckily, crashed onto a beach where he helped advise the men on how to survive. They survived on that beach for weeks, defending themselves against the wild animals which called that island home, making shelters out of the wrecked ship, and hunting or fishing to keep men occupied and to keep hunger as low as possible. Eventually the 6th fleet found what remained of the crew on the deserted island and brought them home to Kul Tiras. When he arrived back, Robert was promoted and left a month later on the Kul Tiras cruiser The Intrepid to reinforce Tiragarde Keep against the overwhelming horde assault, after being posted for monthes in Tiragarde, Robert requested to be posted onto the destroyer The Kingfisher which was setting sail in a matter of days. It's purpose was protecting vital shipping lanes across the Eastern Kingdoms, and after a few monthes of driving off pirates and horde vessels from Kul Tiras merchant ships, the The Kingfisher was recalled back to Kul Tiras to help defend the coasts against ships of infected refugees and to provide artillery support for the troops defending the island kingdom from the scrouge that were slowly enveloping the island. Robert became depressed after the first ship was destroyed as he was killing the infected people who were forced on the boats and only sought safety. As the fighting raged on and the desperation grew on Kul Tiras,Robert found himself on a ship, barraging the Scrouge in his home town where he once played as a child. Robert was promoted to Captain monthes later due to the loss of his predecesor who was killed in an accidental artillery barrage on the Kul Tiras' own lines which was caused by a miscommunication between the land foces and the ships. Robert's promotion was also due to the dire situation with infected people overwhelming Kul Tiras's defenses. With this new promotion also came a new posting, Robert was being transferred from the 6th fleet to the Kul Tiras Expeditionary Force stationed in South Shore at the request of Vice Admiral Galewinds. Robert now sets sail to South Shore, hoping to bring an end to the plague as quickly as possible and at whatever cost.